


Diamonds and Pearls

by Sephirotha



Series: Chronicles of Ethylias [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, F/F, Fantasy, Sorceresses, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  Pearls are the treasures from the sea.  Hikari and Sabrina just can't stop stealing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Robbery

“You finished with your end, James?”

“Yeah, all clear on this side.”  The two security guards met, their senses heightened and their pupils dilated.

“You didn’t pick up anything?” the one with black hair tied in a tight ponytail asked.

“Nah, not even a flea can get past this wolf’s nose,” James grinned as he sniffed snootily “How about you, Tom?”  Tom twitched his nose and smirked.

“Not even those who call themselves ‘The Sparkle Sisters’ can pass me,” he said and folded his arms triumphantly.  They both chuckled at the name.

“Tch, sounds like a couple of kids pretending to be cool,” James said as they made their way towards the main entrance of the shopping centre.

“I still can’t believe all that crap about them stealing millions of gold coins worth of jewellery,” Tom hummed as they walked out onto the street, lit up with the street lights and the few lights coming out of the other windows of the buildings in the district.

“Heh,” James smirked as he locked the main doors “I won’t believe anything unless I’ve seen it.”

The two werewolves headed down the street, talking and laughing before stopping at the junction at the end, where they bid their goodbyes before going to their homes.  Meanwhile, residing in the shopping centre, a white dome appeared on the ceiling of Floor Seven.  The dome unfurled as a cape and a young woman with long blonde hair stood on the ceiling, glancing down at where the main entrance was visible.  Her white mask glinted in the moonlight as she smiled an arrogant smile.

“I told you werewolves are stupid,” a voice from the shadows made her head turn to her companion who stepped out, tilting her black top hat to the side.

“Don’t do that, it makes you look sloppy,” the blonde scolded.

“No-one’s looking,” the other shrugged and tossed her short black hair “Besides, I look fabulous, no matter how I look.”  The blonde whipped out her pearl white staff and pointed it to the security camera that swerved towards them.  The woman in black and red looked up and smirked at it.

“You know, they might start thinking we’re agents from Aurallion, sent by Zack and we’re stealing to ruin this town’s economy to use to their advantage,” the blonde said as she lowered her staff.

“Well aren’t they stupid?” her companion grinned “Probably not as stupid as vulgar werewolves.  Come on, work your magic, Star.”

“You’re the boss, Moon,” Star smirked with the tip of her white top hat as she dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor.  Smoke erupted around them the moment her white boots touched the marble floor.  Moon took out her katana and dug into the metal shutters that blocked them from the jewellery store.  The metal cut away solidly and Moon smirked, stepping onto the blue carpet and setting off the alarm.

“Oh, oops,” she giggled.

“I told you not to set off the alarms!” Star screeched from the smoke.

“Then why set off the smoke screen?” Moon asked as she returned her katana into her diamond jewelled scabbard.

“It’s the metal weakening smoke,” Star said as if it was obvious.  Moon just shrugged and Star sighed as sirens went off in the distance.  “Just get what you can.  I’ll meet the police in the lobby.”  Moon heard Star’s footsteps running to the balcony edge then the smoke moving at her sudden movement when she jumped down to the lobby.  She smiled warmly before running her gloved hands across the glass displays.

“Hello, my beauties,” she purred.

 

*

 

Star leaned on her staff patiently as she watched the main doors slam open and policemen filing in.

“Freeze!” came a shout as they all loaded their guns and aimed them at her.

“Hey, welcome to my magic show!” Star said cheerfully whilst giving them a merry wave.

“I said freeze!”  Star giggled as she stood straight and held her staff up.

“You want the freeze trick first?” she asked as she lifted her foot.

“Freeze, or we will shoot!”  Star slammed her foot down sharply then brought her cloak up to shelter herself from the several bullets that came her way.  Ice crept towards the policemen rapidly, causing them to lose their footing and fall, their shots sounding and firing into the air.  One bullet grazed past Star’s top hat and she frowned.

“Watch the hat,” she said as she stood “It took ages to make these.”

“Star, you’re too fussy!”  Star looked up idly and saw Moon idly perched on the balcony rail on Floor Seven, the diamonds she had ripped out of the rings and necklaces floating around her.

“Diamonds, really?” Star sighed as she brought her cloak up again to shield herself from the bullets “Couldn’t you have picked a better range?”

“Relax, I got pearls too!” Moon shrugged “And rubies and sapphires, they’re no need to worry.”

“When you say those words, I don’t believe them,” Star murmured mostly to herself.

“Hey, there’s the other one!”

“Shoot to injure!”  Moon quickly brought her cloaked up to shield herself from the bullets.

“Hey, these bullet proof capes are actually effective!” she exclaimed.

“You don’t say?” Star drawled as she took her hat off just in time before another bullet went above her head “I said to watch the hats!”

“Oi, policemen!” Moon shouted as she peered over her cape “Did you know that the only thing that can cut a diamond is another diamond?  How much do you think it’ll hurt if diamonds got shot at you?”  The diamonds around her formed a line and she pointed at the policeman as they spiralled through the air at incredible speed, piercing the policemen in their arms and legs.  Screams of agony filled the centre as the diamonds rose and returned to Moon at her command, dripping with blood.  Moon licked one of them clean, tossed her head back and laughed loudly.  “Now that’s what I call blood diamonds!”

“Ugh, she’s still cracking the jokes…” Star muttered irritably as she lowered her cape.  She noticed one of the senior police officers coming across the iced floor towards her and jumped, changing her gravity and falling to land on the glass dome that was the shopping centre’s roof.

“Show off!” Moon shouted from her place.

“Come on up then!  See if you can do any better by changing into a bat and flying up here!”

“Stop using stereotypes!” Moon whined as Star looked down at the gathering police force, making their way towards her companion.

“Just get up here!”  Moon sighed as the many diamonds, pearls and other precious stones formed a platform in front of her so she could step onto it.  As she ascended and defended herself from the policemen’s guns, Star smashed open one of the glass windows and pulled out a small card.  She dropped it as Moon jumped through the broken window and smirked at the scene below them and following after her.  Imprinted in calligraphy on the card were the words ‘You’ve been outwitted by the Sparkle Sisters!’

 


	2. A Girl's Best Friend

“The security is lacking lately,” Moon commented as she lay on the platform of diamonds that sailed alongside Star who ran from roof to roof across Eventide Town “You think they’re running out of money to pay decent guards?”

“Most people capable of being decent security guards and police officers are battling against Zack’s forces,” Star said as they headed for the large mansion on the hill that overlooked the growing town.

“Huh?  So boring,” Moon whined as she examined a ruby in her hand “Still good quality jewels though.”  They leapt over the fence, careful not to tear their capes, dashed across the grass and climbed up to the third window up, four across from the right.  They slid through the window after prying it open and Moon flopped onto her bed, the jewels dropping.  Star raised her staff suddenly whilst closing the window quietly, the jewels hovering over the floor before slowly being lowered down.

“Do you want to wake up your sister?” she hissed as Moon tossed her hat aside.

“Relax, Sabrina, girl,” the vampire sighed as she took her mask off “Natasha is a heavy sleeper.”

“And Kaname?” Sabrina asked as she pointed her staff to the left wall.

“He’ll think I dropped a necklace or something, he doesn’t pry in my affairs.”

“And Ethan?” Sabrina pointed to the right wall.

“He knows if he disturbs me he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“And Valkyrie?” Sabrina pointed to the ceiling.

“She’s home?”

“Yes, she said she’d be staying the night earlier when we went down to get some food for me.”

“Oh?  Ah well, she probably thought I’d lost my marbles again.”  Moon giggled softly.

“Hikari, you should be more careful with these things,” Sabrina sighed as she took her mask and hat off, shaking her blonde hair out “We’re criminals, can you not get that through your thick skull?”

“Nope, and never will,” Hikari grinned, showing her fangs off.  Sabrina sighed as she reached down to pick up the jewels and place them in Hikari’s vanity drawer where she normally collected them.

“I’ll be returning home before I’m noticed that I’m gone,” she informed her friend whilst attaching her mask back on and placed her top hat back on.

“Sabrina, wait.”  Sabrina turned to see Hikari’s eyes glowing red.  She licked her lips and rose, a soft, hungry growl rumbling in her throat.

“You didn’t drink from your blood donor?  But why?”

“You know how disgusting his blood is to me,” Hikari sneered as she stood inches from her “Your blood tastes so much nicer.”  Sabrina felt her heart quicken its pace, as if it knew the oncoming threat.

“That’s why I told you to get a blood bank account,” Sabrina said as she pressed a hand against Hikari’s chest to keep a safe distance in between them.

“Too much hassle,” Hikari breathed sensually, Sabrina noting that she was trying to hypnotise her into giving in.

Sabrina had never been comfortable around vampires.  The way they walked, the way they seemed to look perfect and so beautiful and the way they would remind everyone that they drank blood with a flash of their fangs made her skin crawl but her heart beat with excitement.  Sabrina still can’t even understand why she was here, in a vampire’s bedroom that was in a whole mansion of vampires.  She swallowed nervously as she gazed into Hikari’s hungry eyes.

“Someone will smell my blood,” she whispered.

“Then let them smell it, damn it, everyone knows you tend to stay late around here and no-one minds,” Hikari gnashed her fangs.

Sabrina eyed those pearl white fangs warily.  Damn it, why did they have to be so beautifully white?  Not only did Hikari brush well, she didn’t really need to eat much to sully her teeth.  They were so beautiful, just like the moon…just like pearls…  Oh why did Sabrina’s favourite colour have to be white?  Sabrina swallowed harshly and shook her head.

“Hikari…”

“Sabrina, I’m hungry, let me have your blood, please,” Hikari begged as she reached out to stroke Sabrina’s smooth pale neck with her gloved hand.  Sabrina quivered at the gentle touch of the black leather before giving her friend a soft glare.

“You want my blood?”  Hikari nodded.  “And you thought a good idea was to try and seduce me to surrender it?”

“Vampire instincts, don’t flatter yourself,” Hikari smirked as she licked her fangs.  Sabrina smirked despite the pang of hurt she felt as she raised her gloved hand to her mouth, took the white cloth by the index finger with her teeth and slowly pulled it off.  Hikari’s burning red eyes widened with excitement as she eyed her exposed flesh hungrily.

“Here, Hikari,” Sabrina whispered as she offered her hand “Take my blood.”  Hikari grabbed her hand and Sabrina closed her eyes, murmuring a quick pain numbing spell as her pearl white fangs grazed her skin.  She sucked in a sharp breath as the fangs penetrated her skin, brushing against her hand bone and blood spilled out.  She could feel her heart beat faster, she could hear Hikari’s loud gulps as she swallowed her blood and she still could feel the slight pain of those beautiful fangs inside her despite the spell.  Sabrina let out a breath as she cracked open one eye, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Hikari’s lusting eyes gazing up at her.

Those beautiful red eyes that reflected the colour of blood, the very vitality that her kind thrives on.  Sabrina felt entranced, hypnotized.  This was exactly the reason why she went to Defence Against the Supernatural classes, to train herself to resist Hikari’s beautiful allure.  Sabrina watched in fascinated horror at the way Hikari pulled her fangs out of her hand, letting blood spill on her carpet before dragging her tongue up the puncture marks her eyes not once leaving Sabrina’s.  Sabrina pulled her hand away as the puncture marks healed and Hikari licked the stray remnants of blood around her lips.

“You always were a messy eater,” Sabrina drawled as Hikari’s eyes cooled down, breaking the hypnotism.

“Mmm…” Hikari hummed as she flopped back onto her bed “You coming tomorrow?”

“Maybe, depends if my father would like to exercise my elemental spells or defensive spells because you know how he wants me to pass Sorcery with flying colours,” Sabrina said as she opened the window.

“Tch, you’re a sorceress, do you really need to take Sorcery?” 

“You’re a vampire, why are you taking Tracking and Hunting?”

“Because I need it for the bounty hunting career…”

“You’re a vampire, you can just smell their blood or feel their pulse!”

“What if I run into a situation where I’m unable to use my instincts?”  Sabrina smiled and shrugged as she slipped out and switched her gravity to stand on the wall.

“See you tomorrow, maybe,” she said as she walked down to the grass.  Hikari leaned out of the window, watching Sabrina wistfully.  She watched her fleeing white figure dash across the grass in the moonlight.  Sabrina was fast, nearly matching Hikari’s speed as a vampire.  Maybe if Hikari tried now, she could catch Sabrina and take more of her blood.  Hikari shook her head furiously at the thought.  She needed to control her bloodlust but Sabrina’s blood was just full of magic, full of power, it was too intoxicating.  She licked her lips before pulling away and closing the window with a soft sigh.  She’d been feeding on Sabrina’s blood for about two years now?  How did it even start?  Hikari buried her face into her hands, too ashamed to look out of the window again and watched Sabrina jump from roof to roof back home.

“Damn it, Sabrina,” she growled softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Sabrina wasted no time as she leapt from one building to the next, switching her gravity when necessary to avoid detection.  The police were currently scattered around the big town, hindering Sabrina to duck and hide in sometimes the most inconvenient places.  She clutched onto the police car from underneath as it drove slowly through the town, grumbling to herself in annoyance.  After recognizing the police car turning towards her home, she fell flat on her back whilst focusing on a cloaking spell to conceal herself.  As the car rolled out of sight, Sabrina let out a relieved sigh as she let go of her magic and she was revealed on the black road, sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Hate cloaking spells,” she grumbled as she got up and snuck off the street and through the door to her home. 

Silently like a cat, she got upstairs and settled herself down in her bedroom, tossing her hat onto the hat stand in her wardrobe.  She then undressed herself out of her thieving costume and hung it up, whispering a soft cloaking spell, which didn’t drain too much from her, to hide the articles of clothing along with her hat.  She sighed and brushed her blond hair back, her blue eyes gazing at her mask-less reflection.

“How did I get into this mess?” she asked softly to herself before taking her nightdress to put on.  With a tired chuckle, she slumped across her large bed, flicking through a couple of pages of her textbook.  She read through the different spells displayed, steadily falling into the blissful world of slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

It happened last year on Hikari’s sixteenth birthday when they went out together so Sabrina could buy her a present.

“I want that diamond,” she said and pointed towards the nearby jewellery store.

“Um, Hikari, it’s attached to that ring,” Sabrina raised a sceptical eyebrow and laughed at her friend.

“Oh, no matter.”  Sabrina’s eyes widened as Hikari held her hand out and the alarms went off as the diamond was detached from the ring and shot through the window, leaving a small hole.  It soared into Hikari’s hand and Hikari dropped it into her cardigan pocket, took Sabrina’s wrist and the girls blended in with the emerging crowd.

“Hikari, what the hell?” the sorceress hissed in her ear as they ended up in the park a couple of miles away “You just stole an expensive diamond just like that?!  You even broke their window!  Have you no morals?!  The war is ruining the economy and there is no need to…”

“But it’s so pretty and shiny,” Hikari smiled as she held it to the light then made her eyes glow red “Sabrina, you promise not to tell anyone about this, OK?”

“Hikari,” Sabrina cautioned.

“Sabrina, you can’t tell anyone,” Hikari insisted “I’ve ravaged the town’s area with all the natural minerals available since last year, the necklace you’re wearing now is made from stolen jewels.”  Sabrina glanced down at her ruby pendent with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Hikari…” Sabrina sighed as she reached to take it off.

“Sabrina, just until we finish school,” Hikari said as she grabbed her hands to stop her “Just until we go to further education or get jobs.  I need this diamond for my art project, I had to steal it.”

“Hikari, your family is ridiculously rich, if you asked, your mother would have given you enough money to buy the ring!”

“But this…” Hikari kissed the diamond thoughtfully “it kind of adds a little spice, doesn’t it?”  She grinned.  “I find it fun.”

“Hikari, it’s dangerous, risky and I don’t like it,” Sabrina placed her hands on her hips firmly “Now go back and pay for the bloody diamond, and you might have to pay for that window too!”

“Sabrina, I have two more years left to live until life gets serious,” Hikari whined “I have never had a fun teenage experience or had the chance to rebel!”

“You snuck into your step-father’s truck to go to the Battle of Tenesylvia when you were thirteen, which I had to go to in order to rescue you from certain death and when your mom told you to not go into her office, you went in and spilt ink all over her work!” Sabrina protested loudly with wide eyes.

“My point is, I want to have a taste of the criminal life,” Hikari said dismissively after seemingly ignoring her best friend.

“You’ve had a taste now stop before it gets out of control,” Sabrina said as she pointed to the diamond in Hikari’s hand.  Hikari pouted and put the diamond away, coming forward and cupping Sabrina’s chin.

“For me?  Could you just ignore this for me, please, Sabrina?”  Sabrina swallowed harshly and sighed.  How could she possibly say no?

From little diamonds like the one Hikari held to massive beautiful pearl necklaces that Sabrina couldn’t deny loving, Hikari’s kleptomania just continued.  It became harder as security increased and riskier as the police force grew.  And when Hikari continued to steal, that was when Sabrina took action to weave their costumes and aliases to protect themselves.  Sabrina didn’t like it one bit.  Unfortunately for the sake of her friend, she’d do anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Sabrina woke to the sunlight filtering in between her curtains and stretched out with a yawn.  She sat up, glaring down at her spell textbook banefully before picking it up and nestling herself in the dark green pillows, scanning the methods, evaluations and theories.  She couldn’t help but let her mind drift to where she had hidden her costume for Star. 

“I’m far too nice for my own good,” she muttered and yawned loudly.

“Sabrina!”  Sabrina glared at her father when he stormed into her room with a heavy looking book.  “Recite the five important elements to elemental spells!”

“Fire, water, ground, air and energy,” Sabrina recited in a monotone voice.

“Who’s known to be the strongest sorceress who mastered dark spells to use for her own gain?”

“Electra Leslie Melanie Fair.”

“Wrong!”  Sabrina ducked to avoid the massive book hitting her in the face.  “The correct answer is Eloise Esme Emily Foley who whored herself out to other sorcerers in order to steal their magic!  Electra was a witch!”

“That’s debatable though, there was no evidence to say she was working for a demon!” Sabrina argued.

“The answer is Eloise Esme Emily Foley!” her father bellowed, his white, curly beard swaying at the vibrations of his voice “Honestly, what is that school teaching you?!  It would have been better to send you to Reisha’s Boarding School for Sorceresses where you would have gotten a proper education!”

“Hey, I thought we were going through elemental spells, not history!” Sabrina barked with a fierce glare.

“This is a pop quiz, no theme!”  Sabrina groaned as she massaged her temples as she felt an oncoming headache coming.

“Fine, next question,” she muttered.

“Name the vital ingredient for a cloaking serum.”  Sabrina’s fine, blonde eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“I thought you wanted me to pass Sorcery with the highest grades, not Alchemy!” she burst out.

“Alchemy is also vital to Sorcery!”

“You said it was going to be a quiz purely about Sorcery yesterday!”

“I changed my mind!”

“You can’t do that!”

“Oh yes I can!  I just did!  So name the vital ingredient for a cloaking serum!”

“Oh, I have had enough!” Sabrina bellowed as she threw her textbook aside “Out, get out!  I’m getting changed and going to Hikari’s!”

“Name the vital ingredient for a cloaking serum!”

“Three drops of unicorn blood!” Sabrina snarled as she opened her window “Now get out!”  A gust of wind furiously gushed out at her father, sending him flying through the door and slamming it shut.

“Wrong!” Sabrina heard him bellow, slightly muffled “The correct answer is a lock of vampire hair!”

“You don’t put vampire hair into a cloaking serum!” Sabrina shouted as she got changed into some casual clothes.

“And that’s why you only got a merit in Alchemy!”  Sabrina sneered at the door before jumping out of the window to head to Hikari’s home.


	3. The Bloodstone Manor

“Sabrina, darling, how wonderful to see you!”  Sabrina felt the air leave her lungs when the taller vampire hugged her tightly.

“Wonderful…to see you too…Miss Murphy,” she wheezed as she was settled down “Gee, you sure are showing…”  Miss Murphy simpered as she rubbed her baby bump fondly.

“Sabrina, dear, I told you that it’s fine to call me by my first name,” she said “Maybe even call me mother since you practically are a part of the family.”

“Dear, don’t you think your pregnancy brain is getting the best of you?”  Miss Murphy stepped away, giving Sabrina a view of her husbands, Mr Kelly and Mr Ito.

“This is the thirty-second time I’ve been pregnant, I am very much used to pregnancy brain!” the pregnant vampire snapped.  Sabrina held back a low whistle.  Being the Vampire Mother must be tough but sheesh, by now Miss Murphy probably didn’t even feel the pain of childbirth anymore.  Mr Kelly sighed as Mr Ito cuddled him whilst leaning on the stair rail.

“You keep saying that but I still worry you might do something stupid again,” he muttered whilst pushing Mr Ito’s face away from him “Oi, I just got up, leave me alone.”

“You’re so cold, Sumond,” Mr Ito whined as he took Sumond’s hand and kissed it.

“We have company,” Sumond hissed with narrowed yellow eyes.

“It’s Sabrina, she’s used to it, right dear?”

“Um…right…” Sabrina nodded towards the older vampire “If it’s OK, could I go up to Hikari’s room?”

“Sure but no spell-casting, remember what happened last time?”  Sabrina felt herself blush at Miss Murphy’s motherly tone and nodded.  “She’s still in her room, she mentioned something about making another necklace.”

“OK!”

“And tell her that her blood donor is waiting down here!” Miss Murphy called after her as she ran up the stairs “I don’t want her to take another bite out of you!”  Sabrina tensed as she turned the corner to run up some more stairs.

“I told her that she’d noticed,” she grumbled as she navigated her way through the manor to reach Hikari’s room.

“It’s Sabrina!”  Sabrina could only turn her head slightly when Hikari’s younger brother jumped on shoulders and pull at her blonde hair.

“Hello, Seto,” she said tiredly as she stumbled a bit from the sudden weight.

“Ceiling walk, ceiling walk!” he chanted.

“How old are you now, fifteen?” Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him.

“Please, Sabrina, I really love it when you change your gravity and you know you can’t resist my cute charm.”  Sabrina narrowed her eyes when Seto craned his head to look at her with a grin.

“You were cuter when you were younger,” she said “But alright, if it gets you off my back.”

“Whee!”  The world turned upside down and Sabrina landed neatly on the ceiling with Seto attached and walked down the corridor.  Seto jumped off her shoulders and ran off down, a sinister cackle leaving his lips.  Sabrina trailed after him as a scream echoed in the manor.

“Seto, that’s mean!” one of the younger sisters, Lapis if Sabrina recalled correctly, glared up at Seto who just stuck his tongue out.

“Haha, little Lapis can’t get me!” he jeered.  Sabrina smirked as with a flick of her palm she returned Seto’s gravity back to normal and he landed in front of the younger vampire.  Lapis giggled as her older brother groaned in pain, sitting up and rubbing his head.  Sabrina chuckled as she walked towards Hikari’s room, switching her gravity to land in front of her door and knocked.

“Go away, Kaname, I don’t have your damn guitar!”

“You can say that in any way possible and I would never believe you,” Sabrina replied with a raised eyebrow “Even if it is true.”  Hikari opened the door and sighed.

“It’s not even shiny, why would he think I have it?” she whined.

“Hey, your mother says that your blood donor is downstairs for you.”  Hikari narrowed her eyes.

“I told you, I hate his blood, it’s filthy.”

“Well she’d rather you’d drink from him rather than me because as I predicted, she smelt my blood last night.”  Hikari shrugged idly and Sabrina narrowed her eyes.  “Hikari, I’m more than happy to give you my blood, however you’re still growing up.  My blood could have some nasty side-effects.”

“Who cares as long as I don’t kill one of the residents in the town?” Hikari sneered.

“Oh, Hikari, grow up,” Sabrina snapped with her hands on her hips “My father had the audacity to change the topics of the quiz last minute this morning and I have had it up to here with your attitude!”

“Oh come on, Sabrina, you know I hate having to drink it, it’s disgusting, it’s horrible and it’s unsatisfying!”

“Well arrange a different blood donor with your mother or drink from one of your fathers or siblings!”

“Sabrina,” Hikari held up one finger “Would you ever drink from your father?”

“No, because I’m not a vampire,” Sabrina raised an eyebrow.  Hikari huffed as she brushed back her hair and paused.

“Fine, would you ever sleep with your father?”

“Ew, no, Hikari don’t put that image in my head!” Sabrina screeched with a mortified look.

“That’s how it’s like with taking blood for us,” Hikari smirked “It’s very intimate because we’re basically taking someone else’s life essence.  Like when a couple are coupling, they are basically exchanging their bodies and their life essence which is very intimate for them.”

“Hikari, just go downstairs, take the damn blood from the damn blood donor or I swear to God I will use on a taming charm on you and drag you down!” Sabrina snarled with an annoyed twitch of her eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hikari hissed, baring her fangs.

“Unlike you, I’ve been doing my homework,” Sabrina smirked.

“You’re bluffing.”  Sabrina flicked her wrist and the clothes on her body were reformed into different ones.

“I can use this amount of magic just to put a simple taming charm on you to last for two minutes,” she smiled as Hikari eyed her up and down.  Hikari snarled and slammed her door in her friend’s face.

“I’d rather starve and go mad with bloodlust than drink from that filthy donor!”

“Don’t underestimate me, Hikari Yami Xeanna Murphy!” Sabrina declared in the most motherly tone possible “I will put that taming charm on you and believe me, you will not like it!”

“You’re supposed to be my friend, you should be supporting me!”

“I support you so much more than I should!” Sabrina barked fiercely “And I care far too much for your wellbeing as well!  So get out here before I storm in there, activate the charm and drag you down!”

“I’d like to see you try, you amateur sorceress!”  Sabrina went deadly silent as she glared fiercely at Hikari’s door.  The other brothers and sisters poked their head out of their rooms at the sudden silence, watching the sorceress clench her fists.

“Hikari…” she said calmly “Did you just have the nerve to call me an amateur sorceress?”  She herself couldn’t feel it but Hikari’s brothers and sisters could feel their sister’s pulse race as she most likely regretted her words.  Sabrina’s hands were slowly engulfed in a pale blue aura and Hikari’s door slammed open, being knocked off the hinges.  Hikari opened the window to jump out but Sabrina was already chanting and had her hand held up for the vampire.  Runes flew out and hit Hikari’s back, making her tense up.

“Now, Sabrina, don’t get hasty now,” Hikari said nervously.

“Go downstairs now and drink from your blood donor.”  Hikari’s body moved on its own as she turned and walked past the sorceress.

“Scary,” her twin brother, Kaname commented from his place at his bedroom door.

“Your guitar is in her room, it’s under her bed,” Sabrina said as the blue aura faded and Hikari turned the corner “She forgot that I saw her stole it out of spite in you stealing one of her ear studs.”  Kaname sighed then shrugged.

“Oh well, I’ll get her a replacement because I kind of need it.”

“For what…?” Sabrina raised an eyebrow.  Kaname stuck his tongue out and Hikari’s stolen diamond stud glittered in the middle of it.  Sabrina recoiled with an alarmed look.  Kaname smirked and retracted it.

“Stylish, isn’t it?” he said as he brushed past her to grab Hikari’s guitar.

“Why would you do such a thing to yourself?” Sabrina asked.

“Mother said no to it so I did it myself.  Not that we eat food or anything so as long as I don’t open my mouth too much, I’m in the clear.”

“What if it gets infected?”

“My older brothers gave me a hand with it, I’m fine.”  Kaname came out and strummed his guitar, sighing as he began tuning it.  “So, exams are coming soon, you prepared?”

“For Sorcery, not so much in the Alchemy.”  Kaname smiled as he finished the tuning and looked up at her.

“I could help you with Alchemy if it’s too hard for you,” he offered.

“Oh, it’s not too hard, it’s just that I don’t like it very much,” Sabrina shrugged.

“Sabrina!”  Sabrina and Kaname looked down the corridor to see Hikari marching towards them, blood covering her lips and chin.

“It’s been two minutes already?” Kaname blinked in surprise.

“Such a sloppy feeder,” Sabrina commented before Hikari stopped before her.

“I hate feeding from him, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it but do you listen to me?!” she shrieked as she grabbed Sabrina by her top and shook her.

“Then organise a different blood donor with your mother,” Sabrina said as she gripped Hikari’s wrists.

“It wouldn’t matter, nobody’s blood is as good as yours,” Hikari said in a sulky tone as she let go of her.

“Hikari, you know we can’t ingest blood with high magic content at this age,” Kaname sighed as he began strumming a tune on his guitar.

“Then when can we?” Hikari snapped “Sabrina’s blood isn’t exactly lethal to us like angel and demon blood.”

“Sabrina’s blood could give you magiastitis because you haven’t fully developed yet,” her twin brother rolled her eyes.

“You’ve just made that up,” Hikari narrowed her eyes.

“No, magiastitis is a condition where magic overflows your body and takes you over completely,” Sabrina explained “If left untreated your body will be disintegrated and your soul will be turned into energy within Ethylias’s magic core.  Maybe even go to Satan’s magic core and become dark magic energy.”

“Sabrina, you’re supposed to be supporting me,” Hikari said with an annoyed glare.

“Do you want your soul to be turned into energy for God only knows for how long in Ethylias’s or Satan’s magic cores?” Sabrina returned the glare.

“Ladies, please, if you’re going to have a trivial fight, go outside where I won’t be able to hear you disturb my muse,” Kaname sighed as he turned away from them and went into his bedroom.  Hikari sneered at his door before going into her bedroom.

“Hey, let me show you my latest design,” she said as she beckoned Sabrina in.  Sabrina followed her inside and saw the necklace on Hikari’s desk.  It was beautiful, silver and a beautiful red diamond that they had stolen months ago settled in the middle.  Sabrina traced the silver collar.

“You don’t normally work with silver, silver harms you,” she frowned at Hikari.

“I manipulate it without having to touch it, remember?” Hikari smiled as she waggled her fingers and Sabrina smiled back, rolling her eyes.  She continued examining the necklace.

“Wait, this isn’t a new design, you just remodelled an older one,” she said with a curious frown.

“Well actually that one I showed you all those years ago?” Hikari shrugged “I never actually found the right materials to make it until now.”  Sabrina hesitated as she remembered their first meeting.

 

*

 

Sabrina recalled meeting Hikari for the first time when she moved schools after moving into Eventide Town with her parents.  It was around the time when she turned eight.  She was an easy target for the local school bullies with her short stature and disciplined nature however it was easy to deal with.  After all, in this school the bullies are often the ones that don’t pay attention in class.  Sabrina could finally use her ceiling walk technique.  Gravity switching spells had always been her forte.

“Just wait until we get you, you little mouse!”

“Yeah, we’ll pummel you good!”

“Goody-two shoes!”

“Little Daddy’s angel!”  Sabrina really resented her father for calling her that when he dropped her off.  It would have been far better for her mother to drop her off at this school but no, her mother had better things to do such as being at the research labs from two in the morning until late in the evening.

“You’ll have to come down soon!”

“Yeah soon the blood will just rush to your head and spurt out of your eyes and ears!”  Sabrina just looked down at the cluster of older, bulkier girls who were trying to reach her with a pitying look.

“Did someone say blood?”  Sabrina turned her head towards the newcomer who looked up at the other girls with a toothy grin.  “I’m rather hungry, care to share some?”

“Ew, no way, Hikari,” the girl with dirty blonde hair stepped away “Don’t you have some blood donor or feed from your mom and dad?”

“Oh, Hikari’s mum is a little slut, she doesn’t know who her father is.”  The bullies laughed and jeered but stopped when Hikari laughed with them.  Sabrina frowned as Hikari grinned up at them.

“That is so funny,” she giggled “But actually my dad is one of the men that she is married to.  So try again.”  Sabrina was by far amused by this new girl’s wit.  Hikari was her name?  Sabrina tilted her head curiously as another girl stepped forward.

“You don’t have a special vampire power, you’re so weak and vulnerable, I bet you won’t last two minutes without your dearest mommy taking care of you.”

“Oh, right, my vampire power,” Hikari raised her eyebrows with an amused smile as she brushed her hair back “Yeah, well, I don’t normally show off because well, I still need to train to control it, you don’t have any jewellery on?”  Her blood red eyes were directed towards Sabrina when she spoke and Sabrina shook her head.  Sabrina saw that she had diamond studs in her ears and Hikari carefully pried them out.  They hovered and whizzed around the girls, causing confusion.

“What the hell?”

“Fun fact!” Hikari grinned wider “Did you know that the only thing that cuts diamonds are other diamonds?  Oh, gee, I wonder how it would feel if…”  Sabrina’s eyes widened as the diamonds hesitated.

“No, that’s enough!” she said fiercely.  Hikari looked up at her then drew the diamonds back to her hands.

“Oh, anyone want to donate their blood?” she said “I am hungry.”  The cluster of bullies scattered and Sabrina felt back down onto the floor in front of Hikari.

“Thank you,” she said.

“No problem, now can you give me some blood?  I am seriously hungry.”  Sabrina hesitated but held her hand out which Hikari snatched and bit down.  Sabrina whined in pain as blood spilled out onto the tiles and Hikari drank deeply before licking the puncture marks and healing them.

“Ow…” Sabrina whimpered as she cradled her hand and Hikari licked her fingers clean.

“Your blood is really nice, care to be my donor?” Hikari smiled politely and Sabrina shook her head.

“No, I couldn’t…” she said.

“Aw, alright,” Hikari shrugged as she put her diamond studs back into her ears “Hey, you have a nice neck…”

“No, not the neck!” Sabrina gasped as she backed away, covering her neck.  Hikari laughed and shook her head.

“No, I’ve taken my fill, I can control that better than the diamond trick,” she reassured her “No, I meant, I know a good design for a necklace for your neck.”  Sabrina felt herself blush and shrugged.

“Um, alright, can I see it?”  Hikari pulled out a piece of paper from her satchel and the girls sat down in the corridor.  Sabrina watched as Hikari scribbled her neck then began drawing the necklace to decorate it.

“When I get the right materials, I can make it specially for you,” Hikari promised and held her pinky finger.

“You don’t have to,” Sabrina said but Hikari shook her head.

“As your best friend, I want to.”  Sabrina found herself linking her pinky finger with Hikari’s and since then, they were practically inseparable.

 

*

 

“I never thought childhood promises can actually be kept,” Sabrina smiled.

“Here, let’s put it on you.”  Sabrina jumped, slightly startled as the pearl necklace she wore was taken off her and the beautiful necklace was lifted from Hikari’s desk to replace it.  Hikari held up a hand mirror and Sabrina smiled, running a finger around the red diamond.  Her smile slowly faded and she looked up at Hikari.

“No, Hikari, red diamonds are rare and the fact we took this…”

“Sabrina, shut up and take it as an early birthday present,” Hikari scowled as she placed the mirror down.  Sabrina swallowed nervously and nodded, glancing at her pearl necklace.  Hikari blinked and clenched her fists.  “You don’t like it,” she accused.

“No, no, I just want to make sure that you don’t dissect this necklace,” Sabrina said immediately as she took it off Hikari’s desk “This was the one that my mom handed down to me and well…”  She thumbed the pearls and sighed.  “Hikari, I know I often leave my jewellery here but this one is special to me,” she said to Hikari’s heated gaze “You know my mother often spends her time in her office and laboratories so I need this just to remind me of the time before she got her new job.”

“You have other things from her, you can give this one to me,” Hikari shrugged.

“No, Hikari, I love this necklace that you drew back then, but this has sentimental value and I’ll give you other jewellery which hasn’t been made by you in exchange.”  Hikari sighed as she eyed the pearl necklace longingly.

“It’s well made, look at the quality of those pearls!” the vampire said as she trailed a finger along them.

“My great, great, great grandmother made this necklace which she gave to her daughter and so on, Hikari, please, I can’t let you have this.”

“You know about your great, great, great grandmother?” Hikari raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“You don’t?” Sabrina raised one sceptical eyebrow.

“Hey, not my fault that my grandparents got themselves killed then my mom declined my great grandparents to help her and that’s how far back of my family I know,” Hikari frowned as she stared at the floor thoughtfully.

“You have a whole ancestry of pureblood vampires and you haven’t even bothered once to investigate it?” Sabrina said with a slight gape.

“Oh yeah, how much of your ancestry do you know about?” Hikari chuckled.

“My family records begin at about a thousand years B.D. when…”

“B.D. what, seriously?” Hikari blinked.

“Yes, before Satan created a dark magic core to counteract Ethylias’s which God created, learn your facts, Hikari!  But anyway, they were wealthy lords and ladies and kept their heritage until Satan’s dark magic core was created and then they fell to the power of dark magic and separated their ways out of dispute…”

“OK, Sabrina, honey, I don’t want to hear all your family’s history,” Hikari interrupted her whilst holding her hands up.

“Hikari, I can’t help it,” Sabrina sighed as she leaned against Hikari’s desk with a wistful sigh “History, I just love it, more than anything.”

“Really?  Anything?” Hikari snorted “Even your mom and dad?”

“Oh, Hikari, you know I was merely exaggerating,” Sabrina sighed.

“Look, I can ask my parents whether or not there are any family records in our library,” Hikari shrugged “Come on, before my dad gets raped by my other dad.”

“They sure looked snuggly when I last saw them,” Sabrina commented as they went out of Hikari’s room and began making their way downstairs.

“Oi, Father!  Dad!” Hikari barked when the girls found the snuggly duo on one of the staircases “Stop sucking face for two seconds and pay attention to your daughter!”

“Which one?” Mr Ito drawled as he pulled away from Sumond and kept his eyes fixated on his face.

“Number sixteen.”

“Not my problem,” Mr Ito growled and lunged for Sumond’s mouth again to kiss him.  Sumond pushed his face away and looked up at the girls.

“What is it?” he panted softly as Mr Ito pressed his lips to his neck “Oi, Seraphine, stop.”

“Do we have any family records from mom’s side?” Hikari asked as Sabrina averted her eyes from the scene.

“Maybe, try the library in the history section,” Sumond sighed and strained against Seraphine’s shoulders to push him away.

“That’s not very helpful, oh get a room!” Hikari’s nose twitched and Sabrina saw out of the corner of her eye that Seraphine had sunk his fangs into Sumond’s neck hungrily.  Seraphine’s green eyes glared up at the younger vampire as Sumond supported his head.

“Sabrina, you’ve been in the library long enough, you know how the library system works, right?” Sumond panted softly.

“Yeah, I know where you want me to look,” Sabrina nodded “Come on, Hikari.”

“Honestly, can’t wait to let it out of their pants that they can’t reach their room,” Hikari muttered.

“You know, suddenly only being able to see my dad in the house isn’t so bad,” Sabrina smirked and Hikari groaned.

“My brothers and sisters are like that too, I swear gay incest is catching on like a bloody fashion trend,” Hikari murmured.

“It’s a free world,” Sabrina shrugged as she navigated them down to the ground floor “It’s not illegal or anything.”

“Zack’s politics will make it illegal if he wins,” Hikari murmured and Sabrina sighed.

“You know he’ll have you killed,” Sabrina raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

“Not unless I’m human,” Hikari shrugged “There exists a potion which gets rid of my vampirism, right?”

“Well yeah but being a vampire must have its perks right?”  Sabrina smiled brightly at her friend.  “I would love to be a vampire.”  Hikari hesitated and smiled.

“Sure, it’s great,” she shrugged.


End file.
